


二律背反(下)

by xinghua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghua/pseuds/xinghua
Relationships: 炎博 葬博
Kudos: 32





	二律背反(下)

送葬人的伞转移到我头上，水滴拍打伞面发出沉闷的嘀嗒声。

漫长的亲吻中，名为“喜欢”的心声会自然而然地流露出来。

虽然偶尔被送葬人的不近人情和过分冷静刺到，但也正因为如此，他来自于心的语言是真诚的，没有谎言。

现在看来，这些个性都是他的重要组成部分，使他独一无二。

我觉得自己真是完败给他，内心溃不成军。又悲伤又喜悦，又难过又庆幸，这样的心情还是第一次。

要是能用极好的语言向他倾诉就好了，可我身为木讷的研究员很难做到。

想把这份闪闪发光的第一次的心情传达出去。我顾不得呼吸困难，竭尽全力地去回应他。

“谢谢你喜欢我，谢谢你……”

语言不好表达，那就用行动，把这个人身上存在的迷茫都吃掉吧。

如果有人看见——从脑海某个角落冒出这样的想法，但我还是无法停止地更深地吻了下去。

渐渐分开的舌头和舌头之间，没来及咽进去的液体淌下来。我抚摸送葬人因为反复挤压而泛红的嘴唇，他紧紧握住了我的手。

太多次一个人看而变得乏味的灰暗雨天，染上了其他鲜活的颜色。

我身处的位置，已经不能自由地选择未来，但是和他在一起的话，一定还会遇到新的景象。

外套和头发淋湿了，送葬人领我在基建里穿梭，最终来到他的寝室。

哪怕非常细微，周围还是渗透出了他生活的气息，让人无法平静。我匆忙地擦了擦头发，赶紧逃出浴室。

第一眼没在屋里看见他，我在不安的驱使下环视房间，发现窗边的窗帘轻微地摇晃着。

晚上了，外面一片漆黑。送葬人手搭在窗框:“这边的天空没有要塞那样多的星星。”

因为是船体的下部，窗户和海面的高度很接近，再低一点就能看到水下。

“毕竟要塞晚上的星星真的非常漂亮……”我并排在他旁边，眺望远处的海面和夜空，“那时完全没想到会和你变成这样。”

送葬人抱住我的腰，轻吻我的额头和脸颊。我都不知道自己什么时候抬起两只胳膊环住了他的肩膀。

这好比某种隐晦的许可，送葬人牵着我到床上坐下，把我抱上他的膝盖。

我用侧坐在对方大腿上的姿势和眼前人对视，被牢牢搂着腰，胸口贴着胸口。

回想起和送葬人相遇后的一连串事情，我的表情一松懈，顶着他的额头:“你也冲动了，在甲板都不知道会被谁看到。”

“……后悔和我变成这样么?”和大胆的行动相反，送葬人用认真的口气询问。

“不后悔。”我把自己的手指缠在他的手指上，“觉悟也做好了。”

送葬人扶着我的腰，我被放倒在床上。他一件一件地解开我身上的衣服，我也伸手去解他的，凭着印象里送葬人穿衣服的顺序去摆弄，真的松开了层层叠叠的制服。

室内柔和的灯光下，送葬人洁白的躯体散发着光辉，面容沉静地俯视我。

他就如同降临人间的神使，本该远离人心，两颗宝石般的眼睛所印射的世界里，却塑造出了我的身影。

我勾住送葬人的脖子把他的上半身向下拉。送葬人脱下手套，常年握枪而变得坚实的手掌从我的腰部摸上来，划过胸膛和锁骨。

数个小时前被手指和舌头蹂躏过的胸部还有点肿，用羽毛般的轻触就能带来近乎疼痛的快感。

他低头吸吮我的皮肤，一路吻到小腹，被舔吻的部位出现了浅浅的唇印。

送葬人折起我的腿，大腿根部上扬好像一块白色鱼肚。他不轻不重地咬上去，我的腿部肌肉反射性地抽搐起来。

他的脑袋正在我两腿间，我拼命忍住了夹紧腿保护敏感处的冲动。

下体胀痛，我想去揉一揉，送葬人终于打算抚慰充血勃起的性器，一把抓住我的手，带着我的手指上下移动。

我压低声音喘气，大腿内侧无意中蹭到了送葬人的脸颊。他不知道怎么想的，忽然就凑上去舔了一口性器的顶端。

几乎是立刻，我弓起脊背，双腿控制不住地并拢。送葬人按住我一侧的膝盖，把那条腿压进床单。

韧带有一瞬间紧绷，我啊了一声，叫完默默闭上嘴。那种声音是我平时完全不能想象的，委实不敢再听。

尖端吐出的透明液体很滑，我快握不住自己的性器。送葬人替我弄了一会，我挺动腰部，喷出的白浊从指缝里流出，滴到小腹和股沟内。

吐精后身体的力量消失大半，我还没喘口气，他的手指就戳进了后穴。指头和肠道紧密贴合，连关节处的皱纹都被柔软的肉牢牢裹住。

“好烫。”送葬人摸着我里面，严肃地说。

我吃了一惊:“没有……！明明你的手指也很烫啊……”

……大概我们两个都像发烧一样热吧。

他继续向内部深入，同时啃咬会阴刺激我的下体。我难耐地扒着床单，想说这样其实是不能帮我转移注意力的，只会让我缩得更窄……

结果还是没忍心打断送葬人的尝试。我减慢呼吸，尽量适应舌头在股间的舔舐，一点点张开洞口。

这样努力几次后就可以插进三根手指了，他在甬道中可动的空间增多，按来按去，按到了那个男性的弱点。

内部剧烈收张几下，我又没抑制住叫声，小腹盘旋而上的快感令人头皮发麻。

手指抽了出去，身体对即将到来的入侵有天生的预感。我感觉到一股去往臀部的热烫，那是什么，已经不需要判断了。

“我可能会弄痛您。和以前不同，我现在无法很好地掌握尺度，对不起。”

送葬人俯首靠在我耳旁说，每个字的气息灌进耳蜗，我的身体和心都颤动不止。

“没关系……就这样进来。”

以我的这句话为信号，送葬人的双手支撑着我的腰，在我没有抵抗意识的情况下冲进甬道。

“噗嗤”一声中突破了某道无形的屏障，穴口黏腻地滋滋作响。进到身体内部的物体有着手指无法比拟的质量和热度，那种痛苦，想忽略是不可能的。

送葬人的手臂穿过我的腰把我固定在他身下。我无法躲开侵略，连往后挪动缓解一下都不行。

“呜……慢点……”

内脏的热度都连带着升高了，肠壁被大大撑开的充盈感让我痛呼。

就像要仔细探查性交的实感一样，送葬人慢慢地把抽出来的性器填回去，一次贯穿到里面。

兴奋窜过脊背直冲大脑，我因为生殖器在甬道摩擦的触感而发抖。

某处富有弹性的腺体，只要按住再往上一推，我就会发出不像样的、柔弱不堪的声音。送葬人刚刚扩张的时候发现了，于是总用下体去顶弄穴道内被烫湿的那一点。

“不行的，啊，这样……会更……”

这种时候“住手”“不要”之类的恳求一点用都没有，反而催动他再加把力去撞击。

我臣服于送葬人展现出的统治力，规律而强烈的快感穿透全身，生理性眼泪把我的视线搞得一片模糊。

腰晃得厉害，身体热到要化开，除了送葬人之外没有别的办法可以疏解。我出于情动，手指插进他发间，

拥抱我的力量更强，传来的心跳平静时听会感到安心，现在却会激起我的战栗。

我们的小腹撞到一起，我身前有强烈的射精的欲望。送葬人大幅度贯入褶皱，瞬间就捅到深处，不留缝隙塞满我的体内甬道。

我差不多要放弃抑制呻吟，自己的精液从摇晃的性器开口飞向腹部。由于对方内射的冲击，肠壁自动缩紧把性器吸到最深处。

他又缓慢地抽插几次，如同拔出酒瓶的橡木塞，结合处发出了轻响。 

双腿还大开着瘫在床上，露出一团糟的下体。送葬人细致地抚摸我股间的软肉，我一定是被顶傻了，像被欺压似的打开嘴唇不停地抽泣:“你别看那里………”

把我遮住脸的手臂拖下来，他的嘴唇盖在我闭合的眼睑上，擦掉角落的眼泪。

头脑不能准确计算出结合后过去了多久，应该是又来了几回。我体力耗尽，就这样放手了意识。

从窗户射进来的光的亮度来推测，似乎还很早，看来不会迟到了。

我试图将全裸的身体撑起来，可是抱住我的手臂纹丝不动，只好暂时放弃了这个念头。

身体里面并没有什么残留的黏糊液体，既然自己睡着，能帮我清理的就只有一个人。

昨天晚上的行为让我十分疲惫，虽然很想继续睡，但无论如何也想睁开眼看看对方。

送葬人在晨光照射下的眼睛非常好看，被我揉乱的头发还没复原。

“早上好——几点了？”我抽出胳膊理理他的发梢。

“6点20分。要起床吗?”

“等等……还要3……不，5分……10分钟。”

整理好他的头发我又重新闭上眼头埋进被子，说出的期限在不断延长。

之后绝对要递交申请书请求将工作时间往后推一个小时。天冷还要早起7点到，真是太不人道了。

“好的，20分钟后叫醒博士。”

绕在腰上的手臂，用将触不触极微弱的力量抚摸我的侧腹部。另一只贴在我背部的手将肩胛骨包裹起来。

这是离性欲还很远的温柔接触，但足以让我回想起昨晚那些感觉。

对方身体的体温和心跳像热浪一样扑过来，我的呼吸间隔逐渐缩短。

不知是羞耻还是兴奋，瞬间拔高的体温让我皮肤表面微微渗出汗，我不由自主地问一句:“还需要做么？”

“不，我没有那种想法……博士应该充分休息。”

“其实——”

“已经过去7分钟。”送葬人提醒我。

我艰难地说:“其实你摸得我睡不着。”

然后他的手就停了，莫名带着不解。20分钟的期限一到，我自觉爬起来去洗漱。

因为都不是倾向于长久温存的人，我没什么犹豫地去往办公室，送葬人拿着我昨天写的排班表格去通知干员。

我坐进办公椅时腿都弯不下去，自己几乎不怎么发泄，萨卡兹和萨科塔上来就连续抽空了我的精力……这个说法怎么这么奇怪……

窗户外面的海风吹进屋内，植物和泥土潮湿的气味晕染到空气中。

干员们奇形怪状的小礼物占据了我桌上一部分空间，其中有一棵我从炎客那的拿来的小盆栽。

当然指望植物抗辐射不太可能，我只是格外喜欢它们抽芽的力量，脆弱，却又坚韧。

我们的伙伴就和这些顽强的生命一样，在天灾与疾病面前不断地抗争。

想到了微风告诉我的那些话，这样优秀的人的其中两个，和他们在一生中相遇的概率到底有多少?

而且，不是单纯的遇见，是相互信任，相互思念，相互依偎。

那一定是天文数字。

fin.

——实际并不存在的——

根据医疗干员口口相传的后话

凯尔希医生惯例为博士进行身体检查时似乎发生了些事情，博士被责备了。


End file.
